


Chibi Across Boarders

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: Anur found a litter of kittens. Solaris is delighted. Kir dispares.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enemy, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074212) by [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye). 



<http://crazywritergirl.weebly.com/chibi-across-boarders.html>


End file.
